1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition for small-, medium- and large-caliber weapons, and more particularly to a novel type of core bullet, particularly for hunting weapons, having improved efficiency, essentially against soft targets.
2. Description of Related Art
Core bullet ammunition comprises a fin-stabilized subprojectile (core) associated with a sabot (or launcher) with the same caliber as the weapon, the entities lying in a crimped closed cartridge also comprising a primed case and a propellant charge. Ammunition of this type is described for example in patent FR-A-2 555 728.
Also known from other sources is various ammunition designed to deform upon impact, for example expansion munitions such as in application WO 97/40334, the head of which has slots constituting deformation initiators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,397 describes a bullet producing a similar effect by means of a cap which can be driven into a cylindrical hole formed along the axis of the head of the bullet, upsetting the walls outwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,421 describes a bullet in which the head is hollowed out to cause it to flatten upon impact with the target.